


When Expectations Differ from Reality

by Anonymous



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Constructed Reality, Distrust, F/M, Fear, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Alteration, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers welcome Bucky into their lives. Bucky's past makes it hard for him to reconnect with a different reality. Sometimes, Bucky still thinks he's owned by someone instead of a free man. He doesn't understand how payment for food and shelter works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AvengerKink meme prompt: (http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19023.html?thread=45424975#t45424975)
> 
> I'd love a fic where Bucky was used sexually as stress relief for all of Hydra's soldiers. Naturally, this fucked him up pretty bad. When Steve brings him in, he expects to serve the same function with the Avengers and their allies. He doesn't try to seduce them, he's just constantly expecting to be told to get on his knees. He doesn't understand what the payment for the food and bed etc will be, and he's confused his new owners are so different.
> 
> Important: none of the good guys would even consider using him with any consent issues.

The  first thing SHIELD needed to teach him is that it's okay to say no. Instead, they re-introduce him to Steve, then release him from medical and psych. Bucky's physically fine; there could be potential damage due to his mechanical arm, but Stark's a genius, he can figure it out. Bucky's mentally stable for the meanwhile, but only because his everlasting loyalty to HYDRA has wavered and he's got a desire for something else. Something that won't betray him with lies.  
  
" _You're to go with him, Bucky. You remember Steve, don't you?_ "  
  
Bucky remembers exactly who Steve is. He's the man who stopped fighting back on that ledge. He's the man who believes in Bucky. He's the man Bucky dragged from the water when he couldn't make himself finish the mission. At the back of his mind, a fuzzy and cold memory tells him that Steve could possibly be the person he grew up with, but what his eyes see don't match the image his head supplies. His heart tells him Steve is his best friend. His brain tells him this is Steve, his rightful owner.  
  
Someone should have explained and spent some time to make sure Bucky understands his freedom - that Bucky isn't a slave.  
  
Steve isn't a loud mouth. The trip to Steve's home is almost silent. When Steve speaks to him, he uses a quiet voice. It's soft and not domineering. Bucky almost misses half the things Steve says. It confuses Bucky.  
  
When they arrive at the Stark Tower, Bucky thinks he's come to understand something. He belongs to Steve. Steve belongs to the Stark family. And that's why Steve doesn't behave like a seasoned pet owner. But doesn't Steve belong to SHIELD?  
  
There's no way Bucky can afford to live here. He's almost too terrified to walk through the doors. The doors open automatically and a voice with no body welcomes him inside. Bucky tries not to look around. He's been learning to disobey orders and defy suggestions. It's odd he can pick and choose even with everyone around him telling him what to do. Sometimes, it's just easier to follow blindly. Like right now.  
  
He belongs to Steve. Steve must belong to Stark. Who does that voice with no body belong to?  
  
Bucky wavers and sways on the spot. When Steve comes up and takes him gently by the elbow, guiding him inside the foyer, Bucky is relived. He doesn't need choices, he needs orders.  
  
A man in dirty overalls and steel-toe-capped boots appear and Bucky doesn't know what to think of it. He's dirty; covered in grease and he looks tired, like he hasn't slept in days.  
  
"Hey Bucks," the man grins at him and Bucky notices the spanner in the man's right hand. "Welcome to the Stark Tower. Well, it's really the Avengers Tower now. Everyone's free to come and go. This is home."  
  
Steve pokes him slightly and Bucky automatically reaches his human arm forward. "Bucky," Steve says softly, "this is Tony Stark." Bucky and Tony Stark shake hands and Bucky is suddenly overwhelmed with a desire to sink to his knees and rub his cheek against the man's thigh.  
  
But he's wearing dirty overalls. He's so messy. How can he be Tony Stark? Maybe Bucky belongs to Steve, who belongs to Tony, who belongs to that voice with no body. And Bucky has to pinch himself as a reminder: no one owns anyone. Except everyone owns Bucky.  
  
"JARVIS," Tony says and Bucky is taken aback. When the electronic voice answers, Tony requests for the voice with no body to create a new profile for Bucky Barnes.  
  
 _That's me,_  Bucky has to remind himself. Then he has to remind himself again that he is a free man. Bucky can earn money now, he can use his own pay for things he needs. Like food and shelter. Bucky wonders how much it will cost him to live here, in this fancy Stark-Avengers-Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a Thursday when he gets his documents. Well technically he got them before he was released. But they were stored safely in a document folder which was stored safely in a bag which Steve picked up when Bucky was released to Steve. _Not released to Steve_ , Bucky has to remind himself. _Steve picked you up_. Bucky didn't know what things really mean though. Steve signed his release forms, picked up his belongings and held out a hand. So Bucky assumes that his things belong to Steve because _he_ belongs to Steve.

_Except, they told you that you are a free man._

Bucky doesn't say a word for two days and he doesn't unpack his bags either. It isn't his to touch, right? The bag sits unmoved from its position on the one person couch at the far corner of the bedroom. Bucky hasn't left the bedroom in two days either. No one has come to see him. So he decides he'll take a risk and sneak a peek. He pulls out his passport and opens it. It's new and crisp and hard, electronically chipped. He stares at his own face. He can hardly recognise it – free of grime and sweat and terror but still there's underlying hints of uncertainty, confusion and exhaustion. His hair had been buzzed cut military style for the photo, his face no longer framed by the scraggly locks he sported for so long. Bucky runs a finger over his name, "James Buchanan Barnes," he reads out loud. His voice is scratchy from lack of use and lack of water. He's not quite sure who James Buchanan Barnes is. Logically, he knows that this is him but only because the man in the picture doesn't look like Steve. And Steve's name is Steve, not James. 

He hears hushed speech from outside the heavy doors and he drops the passport back into the bag and zips it up nervously. The voices come and go, but now, Bucky recognises one to be Steve and the other he doesn't recognise at all. He wonders if it's a client for him.

"I haven't seen him in two days!" That's Steve.

"Maybe you just have to give him some time," that's the stranger-client.

Bucky unties the sash around his waist and lets his robe fall to the floor. He's not sure how to position his body. A seize of panic engulfs him and he looks down between his legs. He hasn't prepared himself. Frantic, Bucky runs to the night stand and yanks open the drawer. It's empty; like the last time he checked. There's no lube anywhere, Bucky already knows this. He climbs back into bed and pulls the blanket over his lower half. He's soft down there.

The stranger-client speaks again, "he's probably exhausted and shy. If I was still suffering from memory loss and confusion, I wouldn't want to be around people either. Besides, just because you haven't seen him in two days, it doesn't mean he hasn't come out in two days."

Bucky stares at the door knob and waits for Steve to open it. He knows it hasn't been locked, but he doesn't dare try. If he finds it to be locked, Bucky's sure he'll cry. From one prison to another to this one. If he finds it to be unlocked, Bucky wouldn't dare leave the room out of fear it be a trick. 

"Bucky's not like that, Bruce!" Steve sounds anxious and Bucky is temporarily reminded that he's not a prisoner but that is quickly forgotten when the door swings open.

There's a short pause and Bucky stares directly at Steve who gapes back at him. A flushed red colours Steve quickly from his neck up to his ears. "Oh," Steve starts. "OH! OH my god, Bucky, I'm so sorry!" Steve spins around but doesn't leave yet. "I ugh… well, um. Clint is back from his classified mission. We're going to have dinner together. Please, join us. Everyone's going to be here. You'll finally meet them all. I'll holler when dinner's ready but um you can ugh go back to your… happy time," Steve yammers something that Bucky fails to catch and slams the door shut behind him.

 _No sex then. But of course there's no sex!_ Bucky's a free man now.

His stomach rumbles loudly and Bucky frowns. It's starting to hurt, he hasn’t eaten in two days. No one has brought any food to this room.


End file.
